The Doubt That Lay Within Her
by Haleb2.0
Summary: Ever since Hanna Marin was a little girl, she knew she was going to have an extraordinary wedding. The flowers, the big white gown, the sophisticated ceremony all excited Hanna to no end. That's how she knew, only 6 months after meeting him, that the long-haired boy in the ratty clothes was going to meet her at the altar. Based off of my thoughts after 6x17
**I'm back! This is a short one-shot that I got from 6x17 when Hanna was talking to Ella and then on the phone to Jordan. Please tell me what you think of it.**

 _6 months ago on this day I met the man I am going to marry. Ever since I knew what a wedding was, I have been planning mine. The white roses that fill the white tablecloths, leaving the room with a sophisticated aura. The buzz of excited guests, their ear-to-ear smiles filling the room. A big, white Cinderella dress taking up half the aisle with Emily, Spencer and Aria 4 steps ahead of me._

 _I will walk self-consciously and slowly down the aisle to come face to face with my prince charming. Our eyes will be locked in an instant and we will feel the world in our hands._

 _The reception will be extravagant yet intimate. Family and friends in attendance to encourage the new change in my life. I will look at my new husband as I sip my wine and snack at the entrée, fully absorbed in what he is saying. We will dance all night, perfectly linked at the hip._

 _Then we'll go to Hawaii, or some tropical paradise to have the honeymoon of a lifetime. Eventually reality will call us back and that is when the fun starts. Long hours, with hair-pulling debt. But it won't matter because I will have him, he will have me, and we will both have a new life. Mother and father to a precious little son or daughter._

 _I don't know what will happen in my life but I can assure you I will get my fairy tale wedding with my happy ending. I know I'm still in high school and that dream seems so far-fetched. How do I know this will happen?_

 _Because 6 months and 3 days ago I met the love of my life. He is sarcastic, funny, charming and will do anything to make me smile. His protectiveness is an obsession but I know it's all in good nature. He cares way too much for the insecure girl he met roaming the hallways of Rosewood high like she knew what she was doing. He loves me to no end, even when I'm being an unreasonable bitch._

 _Caleb Rivers. My love for him has no end and no beginning. I don't know when I started feeling so strongly and deeply in love with him, and I don't even know why. He completely takes my breath away and makes me feel every emotion under the sun. His touch is electrifying and his kisses make me melt. I know that one day, I will sit in the back room of the Church, waiting for the music to play, reading this over as he waits for me at the altar._

"Honey," Ashley's delicate voice interrupts Hanna as she was sat in silence reading over a diary entry from her high school self.

Hanna's head shot around. She jumped slightly at the rude interruption. She was sat in the back room of a New York Church, waiting for her prince charming to come and rescue her.

The tear stained cheeks worried Ashely as she made her was over to place a hand on the back of Hanna's highly expensive white gown. "Are you ready to marry Jordan?" Ashley said bubbly and full of excitement. She was getting to see her daughter marrying the love of her life, or so she thought.

Hanna's reply came as a shock to Ashley when she mumbled out a simple, "no."

Hanna was filled again by the doubt that lay inside her.

 **Well I took a long break since my first fanfiction but I'm back. I hope to continue writing but I don't have many ideas considering the lack of Haleb in the episodes. Please comment some ideas you might have for a story and I will definitely consider them. I love writing and want to share that with you!**

 **Thanks so much for reading. I don't know what this is. It was basically just a short one-short I threw together to make sure you didn't forget me. Please review, favourite and all that stuff. Your reviews don't go unnoticed.**

 **Can we just talk about the 6x19 promo for a second…?! Oh my god I now have some hope for Haleb! I'm pretty sure they will be back together by 7x01 but I'm hoping for a reunion in 6x20.**

 **Thanks so much for your support on my last fanfic. If you haven't read it, please go check it out! :)**


End file.
